Ask the Legacy crew
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: it is as the title says
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Tp Crew! Okay This is how it works at the end of each up date (chapter) i'll tell you who the next chapter will be and you comment with your questions! This is a rated K = PGish. (since it is Disney) The next Chapter and out first person will be...Captain Amelia! so get your questions in . plz try not to ask this character questions after im on to another one. Thanks a good reviewing!

Peace, TMNTDisney Fan 2013 :D


	2. Captain amelia Q&A

FantreasureplanetLJS asks:

how did she manage to get through the training to become captain since most likely the frame of mind is "no women allowed"

Well it was rather hard might I say but I wasn't the only female attending ISA at the time though it was tough I will not lie. In my graduating class there was only ten females I was the youngest and only female captain of my time.

how did your parents take the idea. Well my parents natually paid my way into it my father you see was a captain Him Self . Sadly he did not get to see my graduate they died when I was not but seventeen.

how did you acquire Mr. Arrow as your first mate? Ah mister Arrow? We grew up togeathr he was/ is my best friend we're the same age you see strangely many think he is a great deal older. , so natually he was my first choice as my first mate.

captainameliagirl-

Do you have a tattoo , if so what is it of and where is it?

Uh...ahem...well ... I do have one its of out Navy crest with my Ship the _Legacy_ and where is it you ask? Well it is on my lower back... I seem to have gotten it at Arrow's wife's bachelorette

But dont you worry I got my revenge... _

oOIzumiSenseiOo-

when Jim left how did you and Delbert get captured?

Hum well I don't really remember much from the moment leading up to out cature but I remember that scounderl stormed in right after dark. Which I am assuming was not long after Jim Left us and of course poor Delbert couldnt use a gun or really fight whats so ever... And me I was in a bit of a tight spot seeing I had my broken ribs...

did Jim ever get on your nerves? If so, how did you put him in his place? Hummm currently he doesn't but the one time while on the Legacy he did , you see I hate tardiness amd Mister Hawkins was late bringing the Mine and Mister Arrows' along with 's food. So as a simple yet harsh punishment I gave him double duty and a nice Th- er...promise.

PinkChibs -

'What other voyages have you been on? Ah I have been on So many Voyages I couldn't even count but I'll tell you some of my favorite. It was my very First voyage And Arrow and I we're only Teens 19 to be exact We was making one quick run before his marriage in a month to the CattinDog Kinpa galaxcy which is between montresser & my Home planet Felindisa. My second favorite was well oe we took every year to Conpox to get Earl Grey Tea once a year.

Any as exciting as Jims?

hummm I had never been on a Treasure Voyage before. So it depends on what you call exciting. Nothing was ever 'normal' When we traveled out into the Ethirium.

WelshGem asks

Before you met Doppler, did you ever think about getting married and havings kids?

dd when after my best friend and got married to his 'high school' or rather sweet heart. And Arrow's wife tried to stet me up many times...can't tell you how much her and sarah are alike. Far and kids? No Im rather afriad I didnt want any. I still wanted to be a captain and raising childern was only going to hinder that.. in my mind.

Also: Where did you and Arrow meet?

As funny as it sounds Arrow and I grew up togeather. he lived right next door to me and yes we are the same age. His father was a rich business man while mine was a well known space Captain so my father transported his father's goods.

FFXluver12 asks -

how old was you when you entered the Academy? I was 15 before them I went to The academy of Sandersville Montressor.

Have you ever eaten a mouse? can't say I have? nor have I ever been asked that? o.O

How many cats does it take to build a plane with two sticks, no string, without breaking them, all the while eating a pie? (O_e That makes no sense what so ever...) your right it doesnt... Im not sure how to anwser that ? 

Alright! Now the next chaper shall be... Delbert!


	3. Doctor Doppler Q&A

A/n thaks to all whom have been active with the story ! I love your questions So does the Tp crew... :D Im trying to keep them funny for you guys so keep asking Questions now heressssss Triple D! Delbert:dont call me that ! Me:Just anwser these nice ppl's questions .

o0IzumiSensei0o askes

have you ever tried your hand at solar surfing?

Eh no , no I have not could you imagian me on a surfer? I uh cant even stand on my own to feet as my wife says ...

and why did you buy a space suite when you can clearly beath in space?

*face palms* its always the suite I will never live it down shall i? I was pressured by a two headed sales woman !

EventHorizon6asks

When did you start having feelings for Amelia?

I strted having feeling for her right before the star Pullicid went super Nova . And after her best friend( ) was killed i couldnt help but confort her thus making me love her... I proposed to her right after we got back ^_^

Did she ever intimidate you?

almost every second of every day during the voyage... _

captainameliagirl asks

what was your and amelia's first date like? , how old are you and her, and lastly when and where did you propose to amelia?

So you really just to know about our relation ship eh? well our fist date was to a Nice little restraunt on the outside of Benbow. Our age ...Ahem... is 35. Just do not Tell her i told you... When well we dated about three months (i know fast) But i had known her three months on the voyage.. so really it was six months Anyway .. one night we went to check on the Leagacy Cause 'someone' called and said some 'pillagers' were abord her ... well when we got there all dressed up no one was there and right there and then I droped on one knee and proposed to her on Her Legacy. :)

do you have a tattoo anywhere? amelia has one so i thought maybe you had one. and 2 have you ever gotton drunk? if so, whats the stupidest thing you did drunk, unless you were to drunk to remember it...

No I uh like my wife do not have a tattoo she apparently obtained it way before our relationship at a party or something... And drunk no I have never been drunk ... the only time I ever drink is at gatherings and that is only wine or tea..

A/N AGAIN lol I forgot to say I own nothing! lol pluse Mister Arrow is our next qustionaire ! :D


	4. mister arrow Q&A

Captainameliagirl asks

Arrow , do you have a tattoo , your a spacer, i herd something about most spacers having tattoos ?

No I do not. Mostly the only spacers with them are pirates except Amelia due to my wife... Im still oweing her from that ... *sigh*

How long EXACTLY hae you known Amelia?

Well lets see we're 35 so... 33 years. I know it sound corny but we have known each other all but of two year of our lives...

How old are you ? are you older than Amelia , way younger , or about the same age?

Funny as it sounds we are the same age. thirty five. Altought people think I am older. Wayy younger? I wish ...

Stupidest thing done drunk ?

I'm not a partier or a drinker only at social gatherings... and our wedding..

Ever pulled a prank on amelia ? or she on you ? (like a big one)

Okay well why dont I tell you both of them. Hers first because it happened first. It was our jounior year and I didnt have a date to the Military ball due to my Girlfriend was from a different school and not intersteller she couldnt come. Well Dear Ame thought she would try her hand at 'match making' It didnt work that way cause every girl knew my girlfriend...ahem... And I thought she gave it up ... I learn nerv under estimate Amelia . I came to school the next day with girls lined up at my locker... One of my friend handed me the school paper to see she had put me into the personals *sigh* I do not remember what all it said but word got back to my Girlfriend... whom im still making that up to (shes now my wife)

Now mine...ahem well I couldnt let Amelia slide for almost causeing the destruction of mine and christys relationship. So I finally picked the perfect idea.. Amelia fancied this Sr. Boy by the name of Carlton Masters of whom i played foot ball with. I knew this thus my prank came along. Her locker was next to his and mine. And I knew her combonation to her lock. Well for the first time ever Carl Talk to her and she was head over heels Then he asked us both to the party but only her by her self . I starting feeling guilty but didnt have time to stop her for she open her locker and was sprayed in the face with a whipped cream pie... Then fell back ward in the garbag can. which was full of BlongnaThankfully for her we were the only three in hall way. He took back his invatation crushing her. Not knowing who done it (ame pulled pranks on people all the time) She appologiesd to me. I felt really bad and went a smoothed things over with carl. Long story short she got to go to the party and they dated for a little while. Till her hurt her and I had to "talk to him"

oOIzumiSenseiOo asks

were you involved with procyon conflicts like Amelia?

We served with the same squad. so to many to count.

EventHorizon6 asks

How long have you known amelia?

33 years since we both were two.

What did you think of Delbert & jim the first time you saw them on the Legacy.

Landlubber your basic land lubbers. Jim I was wary of but used to his type (I have teenagers my self) Doctor Doppler reminded me of my grandfather... Lord Bless his soul ...

FFXluver12 aka yuni30 asks  
>Are you really a living rock or a creature covered in rocks? uh 'why do they ALWAYS ask that' I am a rock creature as you say my race is called two thins craigorian and  or Rockatairian which ever you prefer is find...just not rock man ... _

Do you ever eat? Why ofcourse I do I am living right?

What was you really thinking while you meandered up the deck while chastizing the crew on the voyage to Treasure Planet?

what was I really thinking? First off how much I lothed the crew second hoping the cabin boy was fine a part of me wanted to find Doctor Doppler and say I told you so! But my profestional part won out so.. I only took care of it...

fantreasureplanetljs askes

Did Scroop ever try to corner you and fight you when incensed? accually Scroop and I did have one other confrentation but it was a more of him challangig me to forget my rank if I didnt have a family needing me to have a job I probably would have...

And did you share  
>Capt. Amelia's feelings about the crew? Oh yes absolutly. <p>

**A/n thanks so much for your questions I have decided in the end any and all question you had for a character and didnt get to ask them . Inbox me the question and ill make that chracter another chapter. Silver is next whoo hoo L.J.S :D **

**Silver: Yay itsa 'bout time! **

**Me: well you the only one being impatient **

**Scroop: Im ready for mine!**

**Me: who said I was doing you one? **

**Scroop: Do you wanna go into a Black hole to?**

**Me: what kill me like you did Arrow well geuss what!**

**Scroop: ugh what? **

**me:Hes back and jim kick your butt!**

**Scroop: why you little! **

**Silver: alright dat be enough. Lass you will make Scroop a chapter and Scroop DONT YA DARE HURT THIS LASSY! **

**Me: yay for Silver! *does a happy dance* **

**P.S thanks captainameliagirl for the prank idea :D Many thanks :D **


	5. LJSilver Q&A

Sorry for the delay friends as usual I've been writng other stories :P but thanks any how for keeping up :) Now i'll shut my yap and get on with LJS's Q&A

Silverwolf407 asks : When di you start to get close to jim was there a certain moment /event that caused you to see himmore than adelinquent?

at first Jimbo an' I didn' see eye ta eye, but tha lad kinna grow on ye after a while so no not one moment.

2what is you biggest pet peeve: Cap'm Amelia...Na jus kidden Tha Cap'n ands I are finally see eye ta eye...sorta er me biggest pet peeve would be dishonesty with in a crew ,I demand respect. Also Silverwolf Tmntdisneyfan tell me yer a fan o ' mine eh? *hand autograph*

EventHorizon6 asks :

Silver , how did you find the RLS Legacy ? Well I's knew who ever had ta map would be heading to a ship and behold The Legacy was the only one fitting the profile.

What did you think of Jim the first time you saw him ? Aye that he was only a troublesom brat I had ta watch ... But no that way oh no.

where did you head after saying goodbye to jimon the Legacy ? I headed back home to me family on Urisdnia

Captainameliagirl asks:

do you have or have you ever had a family ? (wife kids ect?) Aye I have a wife Myira and a son Jeremy .

how did you get your cyborg parts? that lassey is a story to horrid to tell ye.

what is the most embarrassing thing one of you mutinus crew members did to you? aye that knows better then ta mess wit me but on ting tey done washang me unders in stead of the jolly roger.

yuni30 asks

When will we ever learn about how he got his cyborg parts? Not unless yer me wife then Never.

If he's a bear hybrid has he ever tried to eat honey just because that's part of what he is? Has he ever hybernated for the ENTIRE winter for some strange reason? erg no ?

Why is he a pirate? it tis a long story me pap and mum died when I was on 15 and me uncle was a pirate but me parent were killed by pirates...

How many pies does it take to glue a plane back together and turn it into soccer ball while smacking yourself in the head with a basket? (I love those nonsense questions!) YUNI! o.O

lol alright thats all for Silver :D Next up for the fangirls is Jim! I'll tell ya the rest of the order , after jim it'll be scroop , then Sarah H. , Morph , B.e.N ,the pirate crew , and maybe Jims' real dad whom he all call Leland .


	6. Jim Hawkins Q&A

A/n alirhgt heresss Jimmy :D hhhahahahaah Jim*Glares* and moving right along *cough*

Silverwolf407 says and askes

-Looks at Silver's autograph- Um...Thank you... -jumps and hugs Silver- You're the BEST! -cuddles- Oh, wait...Questions for Jim. -Still holding Silver-

Ok, Jim. Was it hard for you to trust Silver after you heard what he said while in the barrel? Yeah it kinda was but then I figured after he saved me then he must care alittle right?

What did you feel after yelling at him and walking back into B.E.N.'s home? Were you still mad, hurt or something else? I was alittle of everything... mostly mad. And uh ya gonne let go of silver and time soon? o.O?

Okay now captainameliagirl asks :

lets see, what must i ask you Mr. Hawkins? you have many possiblities... Jim: u h og o.O

1-did you cut off your pony tail after treasure planet? if so, why? (i personelly think you look much more *ahem* uh... nice with it. *blushes* Hehe its okay and yeah I had to for ISA .

2-what was your first opinion(s) on captain amelia? that she was really awesome then she put me with the cook then not so much... .;

3- what is your relation to amelia like now? (i.e good, bad. can you get along, do you feel like tearing eachothers heads off at times? are you more like siblings?) uh she kinda like a second mom to me. but we have out moments ... Especially when she beats my at gitaur hero. :(

4-whats the worst thing you ever did to either your mother, delbert, amelia, or one of amelia's children? or all 7. Oh Delber completely... I once convinced him (while he was baby sitting me) there was a band of space pirates out side my room at night looking for his golden watch cause it was cursed (pirates of the carabean had just come out Dead mans chest. ... He threw it away xD Delbert: I still dont believe you did that

k, im'a done talking.

EventHorizon6 asks

Yay! Jim!

Have you ever had a girlfriend?uhh yeah I have ... currently (I'm such a pathetic fangirl)

Did you ever become captain of a ship? im almost there :) im Amelia's first mate now sorry Arrow ... Arrow: ts okay ...

What's the funniest prank you pulled at the Academy (if you pulled any pranks) uh well one time me and my buddies put tin fol around the deans holo car haha he couldn't get in it xD

How much do you like sailing and the stars? ALOT!

What did you think of Amelia and Silver the first time you saw them? Amelia awesome , Silver creepy Silver: tanks lad... .

Were you embarrassed by Doctor Doppler's space suit? Oh yes! Doppler: dont you say ANYTHING about my suit!

And Finally!: Can I have your autograph? *giggles* XD

Suree _James P. Hawkins _

Now R.S. willow asks

Why do u have a random ponytail? cause ... uh ... i dunno ...

Do you own more than one leather jacket? well yeah ? like two ?

How long does it take to build a solar surfer? Aloong time! the one I owned a Treasure Plane t I bulit when i was eighy

Ever heard of earth?

Do you have any human friends? Or friends your age? You hang around a lot of adults...yeah i gotta few but hey I hang with really cool adults

Are there ANY humans on montressor besides your family? Yeah sure there is Montressor is full of many different types of Alies (including humans)

Do you like pie? uh yeah ?

A/N now its scroops turn


	7. Scroop Q&A

captainameliagirl asks

ok, i do have some questions for scroop. .

how old are you? you look really old, but can do all the stuff old people can't. IM NOT OLD! im 20 yearssss old!

what the heck were you thinking when you killed arrow? Why doesss it matter? Me: hits him with a boot* I wassssnt really thinking... Arrow:So I was just a what the heck moment? Well your alive now SSSo it dont matter Everyone:Glares

and, do you have a girlfriend? Maybe ssome lucky lady will be interessssted me:hahahahahahaha Scroop :Glare Me: BUG SPRAY!

lastly, whats the stupidest thing you ever did drunk? (and don't lie and say you've been sober your whole life!)

uuuuhhhh I'd rather not in t ta dat... me: Come on scroop *shakes bug spray* UGH okay ssstupid girl... Me:what?" nothing uh I once made a youtube video of my sining the barney song... .

Now RSWillow asks

So are you a spider or a lobster? Or a splobster? im a mantavor? im both

Why do you have a bald spot?I dont have a bald ssspot i wear a hat!

Have you ever considered therapy for your anger management? why? I DONT NEED ANGER MANAGMENT!

Did your mother hate you when she gave you your name? my lassst name issssSScroop first issss sssam

Are you from that bug planet in starship troopers? ...what?...

When is the last time you showered? Brushed your teeth? Anything remotely hygienic? every two monthsssss everyone: backs away

Do you like pie? what kinda question isssss that? Ofcourssse I do im a splobst- mantavor!

yuni30 asks

What ARE you? a mantavor... .

Why are you so easy to get riled up? I blam humansss

What would you do if I sprayed you with bug killer? uhhhh O.O;

Secondly, if you try to kill me for being annoying, may I spray you with it? -holds up Raid- personally no I dont think I'd like that...

Can you please explain why I'm even asking you these bloomin' questions since I definitely hate you, Scroop? what does everybody hate me! Me: you killed arrow and framed jim... And? me:*faceplam*

Kaitamis asks ,

SCROOP WHY DO YOU BOTHER JIM?

I hate that boy... (*..*) Me: why he's nice?

Thatsssssss why! Me:I'm confused

Thatss not knew.. me: Yuni! Bring the bug spray! Arrow: may I? Scroop:O.*

A/n well thats a wrap :D Next is...*reaches in a hat...* B.E.N :)


	8. BEN Q&A

A/n BEN! B.E.N : Yes? Me: your going to answer questions BEN: YAY!

yuni30 asked

Okay my questions for B.E.N. are:

What in your half mind made you let Flint take out your memory? Ummm he said he was the captain...and er- he told me there was a fluffy kitten inna tree... I forget after that ...Im still looking for that kitten...

What metal are you? Im an Celestrium and bronze .

How bad (or good) is your cooking? I dunno I havent eatin it...

If bad, how many people had to go to the hospital afterwards? jeez i hope none o.O

Have you ever had your system upgraded? I have to up grade every three months yay

Have you ever discovered the internet? Inter net? is it something you use in Intersteller?

If yes, what was your first reaction?

If No, have you ever looked into it? i think i shall *HUGS*

RSwillow askes/says

OMG My favoritest of favorite character in the world! BEN! Yay! Awh! *blushes*

Why did you have a pair of big pokadot underwear in your place when Jim and Amelia and Delbert went to hide there? They were Flints...werent they ?

Why don't you wear clothes?...I...dunno?

What are you afraid of? PIRATES! oh and the boggie man o.O

Can you morph into a car or something cool? Maybe a martian rover? You know something? Morph no Im BEN.

Have you ever considered therapy/being a therapist? Oh no Im not a Therapist in anyway!

Are you water proof? Well I do go swimming...in oil so I geuss not...

Do you like pie? I LOVE PIE!

CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! (odd, I never get fangirly until right now)... Sure *hands autograph*

oOIZumiSensiOo askes

Ok for B.E.N:

1)Did you ever end up having to baby sit the Doppler kids? All the time... there my little buddies

2)Who the heck is Lupe! ..notta clue...

3) How many times did you end up losing your primary memory circut after the trip to Treasure Planet? Or did some one end up pulling it out for some kind of prank? Jimmy pulls my memory circut out alot when I need Nap time...

CaptainAmeliaGirl askes

yay! benny!

1-how many times have you hugged jim in the past year? 100000000000000 Jim: Thats a lie. oh well I wanted to 1000000000000 times ...

2-because at first, she seemed to HATE you, what is captain amelia's opinion of you now? Eh WE'RE bestest buddies! Arent we captain Amelia: If I awnser yes will you leave? Ben: YAY *hugs Amelia*

3-what is your favorite flavor of icecream? Oil and anti freeze on top :)

4-what do you want for christmas? Hugs!

done.

EventHurizon6 askes :

Oo B.E.N:

How did you end up marooned on Treasure Planet? I dunno flint said he'd be back...

What did you do on your free time alone on Treasure Planet? Talked to the aniamls and my friend Georgie he's my hand.

What do you eat or drink? Oil , Anti freeze stuf f like that

Can you sleep? Yeah! I have to plug in every night.

What'd you think of Jim when you first met him ? NEW BEST FRIEND!

A/n Well thats all of BEN. BEN:awh... but its okay cause next is Sarah! :D


	9. sarah q&a

_**Hiya everyone Britt here. Sry for the no up date in nearly four months D: busy busy busy...-three hours later- busy busy busy- ANYWAYS! on with your questions for Sarah , **_

_**Sarah: why me? **_

_**Amelia we've already done it once**_

_**Me: and will again. **_

**Everyone : D: WHAT? **

**Me: ooops on witht the questions...**

**...**

**First one is... -drumer starts drum roll uhhh random- CaptainAmeliaGirl!**

**CAG: Hi! okay Sarah , **

ur awesome!

1) When did Jim first start becomeing the little hellian he was for most of the movie? I would say about age thirteen it was when he first got arrested...

2) If you saw Your husband today, would you either kick hiss sorry -, or wait for an apoligy, something like that? Well I'd- trueth be known I honestly do not know...

3) Whats ur favorite movie? Pretty Woman. I LOVE Sandra Bullect in it.

4) Are you and Amelia really good friends, friends, or just people that know eachother, but avoid each other at all costs? Amelia and I are very close! Best friends even

5) How old are you? I am thirty five. I had my son at age twenity.

**Me: Okay see ya CAG on to the next question person...**

**Sarah : this isnt so bad. **

**Me: told ya...now its -grabs paper- **o0IzumiSensei0o

**Zumi: -walks in- Hi! Heres my questions , **  
>For Sarah:<p>

1) why exactly did Jim's dad leave? (he must have told you something). He did not want a family...well he did but- not our son...

Me_ hits Leland-

Leland :ouch! Hey!

Me :Jim is a great kid jerk!

2)When did you meet Delbert? When I was just a young girl my father owned a bookstaore and Delberts family came in one day.

**me: kay Thanks Zumi! Now its... _drummer again- Stop that! Its Yuni30!**

**Yuni :Sup!**

For Sarah:

Have you done anything incredibly stupid? ...hmmm no? Well other then marry Leland...

Have you ever wanted to slap someone due to Delbert's constant stuttering? when we first met...

Delbert: Hey!

Sarah: Sorry

How close are you to Amelia ? Best friends.

Have you ever crossed paths with Long John Silver ONCE? ..No

If yes, did you tell Jim about it and how did you feel... if he was in a good mood and wasn't shooting everyone...

Silver: C_O Fer cryin' out loud! I ain' tha' homicidal!

Me: Can it, you over grown tub of lard!

If no, has anyone, but me and whoever else has mentioned it in this questionnaire at least told you about him? yes my son did and Amelia two different stories... :...

If Jim was a girl (He gotta pony tail, so I swear sometimes...) what would you had named him? Jamie Leah. I just love it dont ask why...and I told him about that poney tale...

Jim: Dude, what the heck?

Me: Why is everyone commenting on my questions?

Have you ever had to break down a door using BEN as a ramming pole? No... ? :O_o:

Everyone: La gasp! So cruel!

Me: Shut... UP!

Have you ever wanted to scream cause people INTERRUPT you sometimes? (Like me right now!) Yes...

That is all!

Me: Alright see ya later Yuni -hears silver shout something about honey in his cannon-

Next is... R.

RS: Hey! Let's see questions for Sarah...

1. Were you ever arrested in your teen years? OO Goodness no!

2. Why did you name Jim James Pleasiadous-(I'm mostly curious about that middle name that I cannot spell to this day)? I love the name James and... Pleandies? stands for a worrior who battled all the pirates...

3. If Jim was a girl what would have been her name? ...Jamie lea

4. Why don't you ever wear pants? Women normally do not wear pants here besides amelia

5. Do you happen to own a shotgun because in the book you did. Book ? umm no I do not Leland took it

6. Do you like pie? I love pie!

Okay, I'm done. :D

Me: Later RS! Alright next is hmmm ... Ah there it is , EventHorizon6

Event: Hows it goin' ?

Sarah: pretty good...

What did you think of B.E.N when you first saw him? I do not want to go there. He was worst then my son at age 3. I love him though...

What did you think of Jim when he got back from Treasure Planet? I was proud of him from what all amelia and delbert told me.  
>Did you miss Mr. Hawkins a lot after he left you? Yes it did...:

Do know that your son tends to attract wayyyy too many fangirls for his own good? YES my son is quite er... the ladies man...

And can I have your autograph? :D

Sure. _Sarah Hawkins_

Me: well that was it Sarah see not to bad. now next is Captain Flint! D:

Jim: but... hes dead? "

Me: So was Scroop.

Scroop :AND ARROW!

Me: chill spider...where is yuni witht that bug spray...

Alright review guys :)


	10. I ACTUALLY UP DATED WHOOT -flint Q&A

HI YOU ALL :D IT'S BEEN...DEAR GOD TWO YEARS SINCE THIS WAS UPDATED *authoress hides head in shame* Welcome back any how ^^; I seen how many of you had reviewed and wanting it to be back so I thought Heck why not :D So I believe we were on Flint aye? Well lets see what you brilliant lot had to ask ol' FLinty.

Flint: I'm going to kill haul ye -.-

me: See he's happy to help out ^^

Flint:*brings out laser sword*

Me:...erm...on with the questions ._. First one is from Yuni30

Yuni:Questions fr Flint... Why do you hate BEN? Were you bipolar? Why do you have eight eyes? Are you related to Scroop? -reads from Treasure Island- Does Silver scare joo

Flint: ugh BEN -.- that annoying incompetent hunk of scrap metal -.- I'M NOT BIPOLAR!

Me: Coulda fooled me XD

Flint: if I come back from the dead you're next on my hit list -.-

Me: eh heh mehhhh answer the rest of the questions *roll*

Flint:*sighs* eight eyes...I dunno I was born wit' 'em I guess... Does silver scare me?! PHAHAHAHAHAHHA oh tha's rich tha day John Silver scares me is the day the stars freeze over.

me: Jeeze no need to laugh so much FLinty boy Alright next one ...ah from FrancieBlossom.

Francine: alright then what started you with being a pirate?

Flint: nothin' betta ta do I guess

Me:...most people take up a hobby...

Flint: Pirating could be a hobby...

Me:...you win this round...

Francine: may I?

Me: oh uh yes yes ^^;

Francine: Do you have any kids

Flint: nah

Francine: last one what is the biggest Treasure you looted?

Flint: ermm hmmmm there was that one from the Claimbonia Treasury...

Me:...moving to our last questions from *looks at note cards* ah! Upinarms100 !

Upinarms100: Hello flint here are my questions, Why not simply shut B.E.N down completely instead if taking his memory circuit?Why did you stay to die on Treasure Planet?Did you have a heir or successor to pass your ship, fortune & legacy to?Who would win in a fight you or Arrow? If stuck on a deserted island who from the cast would you want with you & why? Could you take Captain Amelia in a fight? Or would your butt be handed to you?If a man goes into the forest with no woman around to hear him...is he still wrong?

flint: ermm I needed someone to guard the treasure seems the bumbling fool couldn't even do that -.-, well A captain always goes down with his ship...a pirate always with his loot ye see, no...,Arrow? who is this Arrow ?

Me: a craigoran

Flint:...50/50...next questions hmm no one those trolly warps get on me nerves -.-.

Me: he'd totally want to be stuck with us fans

Flint: by the powers be no ._.

Me: hehehe ^^

flint:*sigh* Captain Amelia? isnt she a woman? bahahaha her beat me?

Amelia: keep it up Flint I'll hand your sorry ar-

Me: now now Amelia this is a low rated Story

Amelia: -.-

Flint: is a man goes in... Well i'm sure to oyu women the man would still be wrong-

Me: -_- that isn't very nice...Amelia...

Amelia: *grins and attacks*

flint:AHHHHH 8runs*

ME:...hmmmmmm *snaps and flint is transported to a deserted island with a few tp fans * *ahem* now next chapter will be a free for all you may ask any character(s) any amount of questions ^^ oh! and if you like these sorta things check out my Friend Kitty. 's Truth or dare story! and I won't wait two years to update this time XD


End file.
